


Wolf

by caset290



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, I can't plan this all at once, M/M, Multi, Murder, Stalking, really messed up gam/kar, some more will probably pop up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caset290/pseuds/caset290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, you are sixteen and you pretty much live alone. Sort of.</p>
<p>I'm terrible at summaries, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Rabbit

_Dear Rabbit, My legs are getting weak chasing you…_

 

**~~~~~**

Run _, you think to yourself as you walk home._ Run, dammit. He’s following you! At least turn around! _No… You’re too terrified to turn around because you know he’s going to be there. He’s always been there, following you, watching you. It’s honestly the scariest shit ever, but you refuse to take some sort of vehicle home. It’s almost like you want to feel his eyes burn into your back._

 

You’re getting ahead of yourself, aren’t you? Yeah, you are. You should probably go back to the beginning.

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you’re a sixteen year-old who basically lives alone. Your father has a bad habit of being gone literally twenty hours of the day, only coming home to grab money, food, clothes, etc.. Where does he go? You honestly don’t know, but it’s better than him kicking you out. That was hell. Anyways, being home alone this long can get kind of nerve wracking. Especially when you hear some kind of clatter from your back yard at ungodly hours of the night. You say its just some weird nocturnal creature, but it’s been happening _every god damned night_. To say that it scares you shitless is an understatement. You’ve lost more sleep than usual, now that it's been happening, and people are starting to notice. Yes, that is a bad thing because you are sick of them coming up to you, asking you why the bags under your eyes seem to have gotten darker or if you’ve been sleeping all right. That means you have to make up some bull shit that _isn’t_ what’s been going on. If you told them all the truth, Kanaya, Sollux, or Nepeta would be all over having you stay with them or they stay with you. Most likely the latter because they’d want to know what the actual fuck is happening at your house at night. Obviously, you don’t want that, even though some company would definitely make you more at ease.

  
  


Fuck, there it is. It’s the sound of something hitting the tree that’s right outside of your house, then that same something hitting your house. You know what? You’re going to go check it out. Hell yeah, you are so not. _Are you insane?_ What if it’s some serial killer? Ha, too bad, you’re going out there. This anxiety shit has gone on long enough, and you are tired beyond everything. You grab a flashlight and pull on a hoodie before going down the stairs to put on your shoes. You decide to go out the back door since it’s closer to the tree. On goes the flashlight;you shine it around your yard. Nothing. What? _Nothing?_ No, there’s something. You walk around a bit, shining the light in every dark area. When you find nothing on the ground, you gather every ounce of courage to look up in the tree. Nothing, nothing, nothing, a shoe, nothi-

 

You lower your light back onto the shoe. It’s attached to someone, you know because you can see the stained polka dot sweatpants. “Hey!” you call out, “Hey, why the hell are you in my tree?” You probably should just call the cops, but something tells you not to.

 

The shoe moves and you’re about to get closer, but a fucking giant jumps to the ground before you can do that. And when you say giant, you mean almost seven foot guy with wicked-ass hair that gives him maybe an extra foot. All you can do is stare at him like an idiot, wide eyes and mouth open slightly. Well, how can you _not_ stare at him? This man _was sitting in your tree_. Not to mention, he looks like he’s homeless with how stained his clothes seem. Finally, a gravelly voice- his voice- breaks the silence.

 

“Hey man, sorry to give ya such a scare. It’s kinda rude to do that to a motherfucker, huh?” he smiles lazily at you. “The name’s Gamzee motherfuckin’ Makara,” Gamzee holds out a grimy hand for you to shake. You don’t.

 

“Will you explain why the fuck you were in my tree?” you demand.

 

“I needed a place to sit where the horrorterrors can’t get me, ya know?” Gamzee laughs. It’s a dark and eerie laugh that sounds a bit like honking.

 

“No, I don’t-” you’re cut off by the sound of the front door opening. It’s your dad. If he catches you up this late, you will probably be killed.  “Shit, you need to go,” you hiss at Gamzee, “and stay out of my god damned tree,” you run back inside and book it up to your room without your father seeing you. Thank god for hallways. You hear a tap on your window and you run to it, knowing who it is. You open the curtain and, low and behold, there’s Gamzee. In the light of your room, you now see that he’s wearing goddamn clown make up. It must be covering up something because you can see three lines that cut across his face- that’s not disturbing at all. Nope. Gamzee knocks again, giving you a lazy smile. You throw it open and glare at him, “What did I say-”

 

You’re cut off by him reaching into your room and grabbing your shoulders, your scream is muffled by the hug he pulls you in to. You don’t really want to call it a hug because it’s hurting you. Not only is it hurting you, but it’s _suffocating you_. You push at him weakly, and he finally lets go; he looks at you with that dopey smile,”You’re a really cool dude, Karbro,” with that, he hops down and disappears into the night.

  
You never told him your name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat gets the shit scared out of him too many times in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for taking so long orz First life got in the way, then my laptop started being a butt. Anywaysssss, I'm going to start (maybe) putting updates (and maybe a few previews) up on my blog, atruehetaliafangirl.tumblr.com. The tag'll probably be wolf, so... yeh. Enjoy the read~

_The snow feilds wouldn't seem so big, if you knew that the blood on my teeth is far beyond dry_

  
**~~~~~** _  
_   


 

You don't go to sleep.

  
Scratch that, you _can't_ go to sleep- last night's encounter kept you up with a billion thoughts running through your head about how in the world Gamzee could have known your name. _Maybe I told him, but just don't remember_ , you kept saying despite the slim chance of that happening. But it kept you somewhat at ease, and that's all that mattered.  
Your alarm goes off, telling the supposed to be sleeping you to get up. You turn it off and force yourself out of bed. yYou rub your face with both hands, trying to will away the fatigue that will catch up to you later in the day. You don't think about that too much as you change out of your yesterday clothes and into another hoodie and jeans. Afterwards, you make your way to the bathroom to attempt tamming your messy red hair- you get next to nowhere. Awesome.

  
You continue your morning routine, as usual, and eventually you go outside to catch the bus. Nothing really happens there, since you know no one. People are just obnoxiously loud and bothersome during the whole way, despite how early it was. You try to tune them out by looking out the window. You watch as trees and other stupid shit fly by kind of fast for the speed limit; you casually let your thoughts drift to weird things like if Gamzee will turn up again. You don't want him to, but at the same time, you do. It's a strange feeling and you don't think you like it. Your eyelids grow heavier from the lack of sleep, and you swear, right before your eyes closed completely, you saw a person with messy as fuck hair standing by someone's bus stop. Normally, you wouldn't consider this as something so creepy, it'd slap the fatigue right out of you. It's definitely creepy, but here's the thing that woke you up: _He was looking right at you._

  
You sit up and look straight ahead faster than you could have probably moved at this early in the morning. _It was him_ , you scream at yourself. _It was Gamzee! The fucker's following me._

  
You push those thoughts to the back of your mind as the school building approaches. You hurry off the bus and inside, which is so not like you, but you're too paranoid to care. You slow down a bit once you're in, taking deep breaths to calm your racing heart. When you get to your locker, you nearly scream when your best friend, Sollux, pops up behind you, like he always does.

  
"Jesus, are you trying to kill me?" you glare up at the blond's heterochromatic eyes.

  
"Hey, it'th not my fault you're jumpy ath fuck, today," he returns your gare. You've become the master of Sollux's emotions to tell he's just mimicing you because he can, not because he's actually mad at you. Besides, he's told you a thousand times that A: Your glare doesn't affect hime and B: You (by some, weird judgement that is his) look cute when you glare at him. He called it a "platonic cute" because he's "not into you at all."

  
"Shut up," you grumble. "I'm just tired, okay?"

  
"Wouldn't that make you _leth_ jumpy?"

  
"Well, obviously, it didn't, dumbass. Use your observation skills a little more, next time you ask a stupid question," you shoulder your bag before following the now chuckling Sollux to homeroom.

  
The day goes on with you going to each period, meeting up with other friends, Nepeta, Kanaya, and Rose before leaving them to go to another class. Everyone, and Nepeta's weird friend, meets up during lunch and the same shit happens as always. Some douche named Eridan bothers Sollux before Kanaya arrives to scare him away, Sollux gets embarrassed by the fact that only Kanaya has the abiity to make the fucknugget leave, and more conversations branch off. Kanaya asked if you needed to go to the cinic so you could get some sleep, you declined. She did that nod thing where you honestly have no clue as to what the hell it means before being caught off guard by Rose doing something stupid under the table. When that period ends, you continue on your day as usual, and end it by walking home with Kanaya and Rose.

 

"I want you to take a small nap before you do your homework, all right?" Kanaya tells you while you three walk home.

  
"I might," is your response. you don't think you want to sleep with the thought of Gamzee following you still floating around your head.

  
"There's something on your mind that's making you restless, isn't there?" Rose asks you, smirking slightly. you know that look, that's the look of 'I found my next victim to psychoanalize.'

  
"Ha, ha, fuck you. you're not getting into my head," you were going tosay more when a familiar, gravelly and chilling voice hits your ears.

  
"Hey, Karbro!"

  
Gamzee trots up to you like some sort of puppy, you're using all your will power to keep a normal face. It's kinda difficult when all that you can hear inside your head right now is, _oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck._

  
"Oh, who is this?" Kanaya raises an eyebrow at you.

  
"He's a, uh, friend that I met online," what are you doing? "We met a while ago on this one website-"

  
"It's called Tumblr- the greatest motherfuckin' website there is on the miracle that is the world wide web," Gamzee adds in. You really don't know what he's talking about, but you'll just go with it for now.

  
"Yeah... and we just figured out that he lives in the same neighborhood. So we planned to meet up today. Sorry, I forgot about it," you direct the false sorry to all three of them. You don't even know why you're making one in the first place. This concerns you somewhat- no, no. This concerns you a lot. There is a bit of silence before Kanaya speaks up.

"So, what's your name?" obviously, it's directed to Gamzee.

  
"The name's Gamzee mother fuckin' Makara. It's a pleasure to be meetin' you- nah, it's a fuckin' _miracle_ ," his face lights up on the mention of miracles. Why? You will never understand.

  
"Well, I am Kanaya, and this is Rose. We're also friends with Karkat," there is a slight pause, as Kanaya waits for Gamzee to make a comment. When he only nods with a laugh- _that god damned laugh_ \- she speaks up again, "May I ask if everything is okay at your household?" You know why she's asking that. He's fucking _filthy_ and there are scars that litter every part of his body that you can see- which is his arms, neck and face. The biggest scars are the three that are poorly covered by that stupid clown make-up on his face.

  
"Yeah, Kansis, everything's as fine as a pie over at my place," his lazy smile becomes a bit wider, reassuring her. That makes you doubt the fact that he even has a home just a tad more.

  
"Oh, well, okay then," Kanaya gives a curt nod.

  
"Looks like your journey is over, Karkat," Rose says with a small smile. "Woud you like some company for a little while?"

  
You decline the offer and turn to head inside to get your shit straightened out. Two things stop you from doing that; one being Kanaya calling your name.

  
"May I have a word _alone_ with you?"

  
"Yeah, sure," you walk back to her and Rose steps away. Kanaya leans in to where her lips are right above your ear, but turned away so she can look at what'sgoing onbehind you.

  
"I don't trust him," she says. her voice low, "you shouldn't either. Please be careful around him, or just avoid him as much as possibe, okay?" You nod in response because,in all honesty, she has a point and you don't know what to say. "Thank you," she gives you a hug and a kiss on the top of your head before she departs with Rose. You walk up to your door. He's right behind you.

  
"You can't follow me inside," you give Gamzee a weird look.

  
"Aw, man. Why not?" he asks as if he doesn't know the answer.

"It's not like you're a complete stranger or anything," you reply sarcastically. "Go away," you command. The complete opposite happens as he steps forward a little bit, the usual distant and happy look in his eyes is gone, replaced with a look full of malice. Your stomach drops and your heart begins to race for the second time today- _jeez_ , you're going to have a heart attack at age 20, if you keep this up. He lifts a hand and you're positive he's going tohit you. You flinch, but he... pats your head? What?

You look back up at him, and the evil look is gone. He's smiling like the probably high idiot he is again, "I'll see you 'round, then, bro."

  
"O...kay?" you really don't know how else to respond to what the hell just happened. You didn't have much time to, either because he's gone in a heartbeat. Huh.  
You turn and go inside to do your normal afterschool shit, which is do homework, eat food, then fuck around on the internet- you might look up what 'Tumblr' is, if you remember, but who knows.

  
You decide to go to bed earlier than normal because, _wow fuck_ , you are exhausted. You're asleep within five minutes of pulling the blankets on, and you're sleeping too heavily to notice the first thud from last night and every other time or the last one that happens hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is always accepted! :D and thanks for reading~   
> (and yeah, Gamzee knows what tumblr is. shhh, just accept it)


	3. Hey!!!!

Hello to anyone who has read this fic, or just did because it's now near the top o whatever tag you're looking though. Im cal, the author, and this, unfortunately and obviously, is not a new chapter. It is a very important announcement, though! Due to my recent reminiscing, I plan to rewrite this fic and continue with it once I complete Falling Apart Together. I look forward to getting back into the homestuck fandom again, and throwing some more of my stories out here!

On another note: I apologize for the writing from the previous chapters. This is very, very old and I wasn't all that good at writing when I put this out. They'll be rewritten before I add on anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I dunno when Chapter Two will be up, but I hope it's soon!


End file.
